


Special Guest

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Sasuke invites his significant other over for dinner, and Itachi is excited to meet them.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Itachi's reaction to Sasuke bringing over his s/o for the first time to meet his family”  
> If you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!

Itachi stepped through the front door and was instantly hit with the aroma of something delicious cooking. He crossed over to the kitchen to find his mother standing over the stove, stirring a pot of something heavenly. She turned around once she heard her eldest son enter the room and smiled.

“You’re home early, Itachi.”

He smiled. “I finished my mission earlier than expected. What’s cooking? It smells delicious.” His mother smiled even more brightly, and turned back to tend to the stove.

“Your brother is bringing home a special guest for dinner, so I thought I’d do something a little nicer than usual,” she said, stirring the pot with a gentle hand. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

“A special guest? Who--” He was cut off by the sound of the door opening behind him, and he turned to see Sasuke entering with someone he’d never met before. They seemed to be Sasuke’s age, about 16, and wore a chunin vest just like he did.  _ Maybe he actually made a friend _ , Itachi thought, until he looked down and saw their hands intertwined.  _ Nope, that’s more than a friend, for certain. _ He broke out into a huge grin. Sasuke had never indicated that he was interested in anyone romantically before, and Itachi was beginning to get worried that his brother would end up alone.

“Sasuke, who’s your friend?” Sasuke blinked and stared at Itachi, turning a slight shade of pink. He hadn’t expected Itachi to be home so soon, and was nervous to introduce his new significant other to the most important person in his life.

“This is y/n...we’re, uh, dating,” Sasuke said nervously, and y/n squeezed his hand and gave him a comforting smile. “Y/n, this is my brother, Itachi.” 

Y/n turned their smile to Itachi and gave a little wave. “It’s nice to meet you, Itachi. Sasuke’s told me a lot about you.” Itachi smiled at the guest.  _ They’re sweet...and not too bad on the eyes, either. Way to go, Sasuke. _

“All good things I hope,” Itachi said, with a little laugh. “I wish I could say the same, but my brother hasn’t told me anything about you yet, for some reason.” He turned his gaze to Sasuke, who had turned an even deeper shade of red and was glaring at his older brother. 

Y/n laughed genially. “I think Sasuke was more nervous for you to meet me than I was, to be honest. He wanted everything to be perfect.” Sasuke whipped his head back to look at his significant other as if to argue, but their smile seemed to calm him down, and he gave them a small smile in return.

Itachi couldn’t help but grin at the person who seemed to make his little brother so happy. “Well, I’m very glad to finally meet you now, y/n. You’ve got to be a pretty great person to be able to swoon my little brother. He’s very picky.”

Sasuke snapped his head back to Itachi. “I’m not picky, I just…” he trailed off, uncertain of how to finish his own sentence, and Itachi laughed gently.

“It takes a special sort of person to get to know you, Sasuke, and we all know that.” He looked up at y/n, who was hiding a chuckle as they squeezed Sasuke’s hand. Sasuke fumed, but didn’t disagree; he knew Itachi was right. It wasn’t just anyone that got to see the softer side of the younger Uchiha brother.

“Hey kids, dinner is being served!” Mrs. Uchiha called from the kitchen.

Itachi looked at the young couple. “Why don’t we get to know each other a bit more over dinner, y/n? Our mother has made a delicious meal for your visit.”

“That sounds great,” y/n said, looking into Sasuke’s eyes and smiling. Itachi couldn’t help but smile at how happy his younger brother looked. He had decided:  _ I really like this y/n. _


End file.
